


Rescue Puppy

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [197]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dog - Freeform, M/M, puppy, rescue puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Benny sees a little puppy in desperate need of a caring, dedicated home, and thinks, well, he knows one dedicated guy who loves dogs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Warning: There's a dog.

He’s so small he still needs to be bottle-fed, when Benny brings him home, wrapped carefully in his big coat. He holds the bundle out to Sam, who’s hesitant to take it.

“G’on,” Benny urges. “He’s yours now. Needs a lotta help, but I thought, I know one determined guy. He’ll take care of him good.”

Sam blushes and accepts the puppy wrapped in the coat, folding back the fabric so he can see the dog completely.

He’s a mutt, with floppy ears too big for his tiny head, and a little white body with a few brown spots and a stubby little tail. Most of all, he’s just tiny, peering blearily up at Sam.

Sam’s breath catches. “He’s gonna need…” he begins, but Benny hefts a plastic bag he had hooked over his arm.

“Bottles, formula, blankets,” he says. “Toys an’ a bed an’ stuff we can get later. Don’ think he needs ‘em quite yet.”

Sam agrees. What the puppy needs is food, and food Sam can provide.

Benny helps him get a bottle ready, and then Sam sits on the couch and begins to feed the puppy. Benny just watches for a minute, then stands and squeezes Sam’s shoulder. “Knew you’d be a natural at this,” he says. “He’s lucky to have ya, Sam.”

Sam bluses, but doesn’t take his eyes off of the puppy.

They go through a few more feedings during the rest of the day, which ends in Dean complaining about Sam feeding his pet at the table. When it’s time for bed, Benny builds the dog a nest out of blankets and towels right next to their bed, where Sam can see the puppy if he wants, where he could grab him in an instant if he has to.

The puppy whines as soon as Sam puts him down. It’s more noise than he’s made all day, and it’s frankly impressive, for such a little guy.

“Bring him up here,” Benny instructs.

“We’ll squish him,” Sam protests, kneeling worriedly next to the little dog. “I guess I could sleep down here with him…”

“Hold him a minute,” Benny says, so Sam does. Benny picks up the entire nest of blankets and towels and plops it into the middle of the bed. “There,” he says. “He’ll be fine. All protected.”

Sam has to admit it’s a pretty good plan, so he deposits the puppy into the pile and finishes getting ready for bed.

He and Benny both slide beneath the covers. “You know we’re just teaching him bad habits?” Sam says. “He’s always gonna think he can wine and get his way now, that sleeping up here is fine.”

Benny smiles knowingly at him. “You complainin’?”

Sam shakes his head. A dog sleeping on their bed for the rest of forever doesn’t really seem that bad.

“He needs a name,” Benny points out, one big hand petting the little puppy on the head.

Sam observes the small animal for a minute, then says, “Jax.”

Benny grins, then leans across the gap between them to kiss Sam. “Sounds good.” He rolls onto his back. ‘G’night, Jax. G’night, Sam.”

Sam grins. He likes the sound of that.


End file.
